Day 06: 18 Tarsakh 1479
The team wakes up at the Three Old Kegs and sees that the storm has cleared. They go and grab Madi and head off to the Sea Tower to find Keeven. He sends them through the Black Dragon Gate with a guard of eight Flaming Fists. Traveling to Harlun's Watch After a couple hours of traveling in the stretch carriage ("It's a super carriage, Sith, and we should paint "Team Munchables" on the side!") a fireball comes barreling out of the sky, torching the horses and wasting the carriage ("Mmm. Tasty toasted horses."). The guards jump out yelling that they want the girl. Luckily two of the guard appear to be ignorant of what is going on and fight on the team’s side. After downing several foes more magic comes from out of the forest in the direction the original fireball came from. What appears to be two wizards come out. Sith fells one with her radiant cats, and Madric downs the last by through flaming hammers through the fire. Through some effort the team finally defeats the baddies while Bomfur is defending Madi. So after a harsh battle the team has no choice but to walk the rest of the way to Harlun’s Watch. They do send one of the guards left to go an warn Keeven and take the other along with them. Into the Cloakwood When they finally reach the village along with the guards they all set upon finding Madi’s home. The team is greeted by Madi’s mother and father, Cassus. The team asks about the circumstances of Madi’s disappearance. Cassus tells them that about nine tendays ago the disappearances started with people, and before that livestock disappeared. The only thing the village ever found was an abandoned campsite. The team asks to see the campsite in question. When they get there they are told that everything was left as if the tenants suddenly disappeared. The fire was burning and everything was left out and unpacked. Madric notices that there are footprints of some kind leading into the Cloakwood. Before leaving with a logging transport back to Baldur’s Gate the team leaves the last guard with the family. They seem to be pretty clueless as to why their daughter may have been targeted. Returned on a Lumber Transport After getting back into the city the team immediately goes to see Keeven. The guard from before made it and told him everything. He says he wasn’t aware how deep the deception went within the Flaming Fist. He says it may be good to get in with Nine Fingers Keen and that she may have information. He tells us to be wary of Perkesh and not to trust him. Fraver walks in and after updating him he nods to Keeven. Keeven nods back and tells them team that they haven’t been completely honest with them. And then they take the team to a secluded large mansion. Keeven goes up to a statue and say the word “brendalshanks” and a stairway appears. After going down they are met with an old man. This man in Elharus, the one believed to have been assassinated on the 12th. Elharus, Alive and Well? Elharus tells the team about the organization called the harpers. After accepting the proposition to become harpers themselves Elharus gives them harpers pins. The pins allow the team to communicate across distances much like a sending stone. Category:Chapter 1